L'oiseau
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: [Ma vie avec Heero 04]Un oiseau vient perturber les défenses de Duo. revu


**Ma vie avec Heero (Arc 1)**

Seconde édition 

****

1.Mes nuits avec Heero

2.On meurt tous un jour 

3.Un jour de pluie 

4.L'oiseau ç Vous êtes ici. ^^

5.Comme une crevette dans l'eau

6.Quoiqu'il arrive

7.Le procès

L'oiseau    

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1 !!! Duo-chan a craaaaaaquéééééééé !!!! 

Genre : Titi et Duo Minet

Rating : PG pour l'angst

Résumé : Un oiseau fait trembler les murs de Duo…

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

_ QUATRE !! QUATRE !!! QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !!!!!!

Duo entra en trombe dans le refuge, l'air affolé, serrant quelque chose contre lui. Les autres pilotes levèrent la tête tandis que l'Américain se jetait sur Quatre en lui tendant ses mains fermées en  coupole. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Maxwell ? demanda Wu Fei. 

_ Regardez…

Duo ouvrit prudemment les mains, découvrant recroquevillé au creux de ses paumes une petite boule de plumes brunes ébouriffées. 

_ Un oiseau ? s'étonna Quatre. 

_ Il a quelque chose de cassé, j'en suis sûr, ou il est malade, je l'ai trouvé dehors et il s'est pas envolé quand je me suis approché ! Tiens !

Quatre posa délicatement ses mains sur l'animal terrifié et le prit avec douceur. L'oiseau cessa immédiatement de rouler des yeux affolés et se détendit. 

_ Faudra un jour que tu nous expliques comment tu fais ça, Winner, marmonna Wu Fei. 

Le petit blond sourit et montra l'oiseau à Trowa qui déclara d'une voix impassible : 

_ Aile cassée. Pattes abîmée. 

_ Il va mourir, fit Heero sans émotion. 

Duo se tourna vers lui, indigné. 

_ Eh, comment tu peux dire ça ?! 

_ Il va mourir, c'est tout, répéta Heero en haussant les épaules. 

_ Heero a raison, déclara Trowa. Si on le relâche, il mourra. Si on le garde, il sera hors de son milieu naturel et aura très peu de chance de survivre. 

_ Vous êtes nuls, rétorqua Duo, outré. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! On peut le garder, Quat ? _ Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, acquiesça le petit blond. 

_ Ce serait indigne de nous de ne pas tenter de le sauver, acquiesça Wu Fei à la surprise de tout le monde. 

_ Wouah ! Merci Wuwu !!! lança Duo avec un sourire éblouissant. J'ai toujours su qu'au fond t'étais qu'un gros nounours plein de poils !!

_ Maxwell !!!!

_ En tout cas ça fait trois contre deux, on le garde !

Heero haussa les épaules et retourna à son écran, Trowa ne fit aucun commentaire. Quatre et Duo dénichèrent une vieille boîte à chaussure qu'ils tapissèrent de coton et y déposèrent l'oiseau avec délicatesse. Ils restèrent quelques instants à le regarder, puis :

_ T'as vu la coupe de mal réveillé qu'il a ? remarqua Duo. On devrait l'appeler Hee-chan. 

Quatre éclata de rire, Wu Fei et même Trowa sourirent, et Heero émit un reniflement méprisant couronné d'un regard meurtrier à Duo avant de revenir à son ordinateur. 

La journée se focalisa sur la mission de trouver de quoi nourrir l'oiseau. Quatre et Duo restèrent tard pour l'obliger à manger et lorsque l'Américain entra dans la chambre, Heero était déjà couché mais ne dormait pas encore. Duo alla prendre une douche glacée, aucun d'eux n'ayant encore réussi à réparer le chauffe-eau. 

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, il attendit quelques minutes, puis : 

_ Heero ? 

_ Hn. 

_ T'aimes pas les animaux ? 

Heero se tourna vers lui en haussant les épaules, mais ne répondit pas. 

_ Ou t'as peut-être un problème avec les oiseaux ? 

Il y eut un silence, puis Heero lui tourna de nouveau le dos, répondant si bas que seul un pilote de Gundam entraîné pouvait l'entendre : 

"A quoi bon s'attacher à quelque chose qui peut disparaître à tout instant ?"

Duo resta silencieux un moment, puis se leva, contourna le lit et se plaça devant Heero, à genoux, les bras croisés sur le matelas, le menton posé sur ses poings. 

_ J'aime pas quand tu dis des choses comme ça. On dirait que c'est de toi dont tu parles. 

Heero ouvrit les yeux lentement et les fixa sur Duo. Le pilote de Deathscythe sentit sa gorge se nouer et eut soudain l'envie urgente de détourner le regard. 

Heero avait la foutue manie de lui donner l'impression d'être un gosse.   
_ Rhaaa tu me fatigues, à la fin, marmonna-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu fais exprès d'être glauque.

Duo se leva et retourna vers son lit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire plus, pouvoir dire… quoi ? Qu'ils s'en sortiraient ? N'importe quoi. Leur vie était un fil dansant sur lequel ils marchaient en équilibre. Ils pouvaient tomber au moindre faux pas. Au moindre coup de malchance. Alors lui dire qu'il… qu'il tenait à lui ? Ce n'était pas des choses qui se disaient. Heero avait raison, en fait. A quoi bon s'attacher à ce qui pouvait disparaître à tout instant ? Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette idée rendait Duo malade. 

Heero n'était pas quelqu'un qui passait dans votre vie sans y laisser de trace. Heero était quelqu'un qui intriguait au premier coup d'œil, donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Et quand on en savait plus, Heero était quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas envie de voir repartir. 

Heero était quelqu'un avec qui on voulait passer sa vie. 

Et avec cette réalisation, Duo bloqua toute autre pensée. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux conséquences de cette phrase. C'était trop dangereux. 

Quelques jours passèrent, puis les pilotes furent envoyés à tour de rôle en mission avant d'avoir à changer de refuge. Pendant la transition, Duo se retrouva seul à s'occuper de l'oiseau. Lorsque les quatre autres revinrent, ils le trouvèrent assis devant la porte, la boîte à chaussures sur les genoux. Il avait la tête baissée. 

_ Duo ? appela Quatre. 

_ Il est mort, marmonna-t-il. 

Puis il fourra la boite dans les bras de Quatre et rentra à toutes vitesses dans la petite maison. Le jeune Arabe, sentant de la douleur arriver par vagues successives de son ami, la posa par terre et courut après lui, suivi de Trowa et Wu Fei. 

Heero regarda la boîte d'un air intense, puis se baissa et la prit. Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la maison. 

A l'intérieur, Trowa et Wu Fei s'étaient arrêtés dans le salon, laissant le soin à Quatre de récupérer Duo. L'Américain était toujours celui qui gardait le sourire quand ça allait mal. Mais parfois, personne ne pouvait supporter un masque aussi lourd, même pas Duo. Et il craquait face à des choses qui auraient pu paraître insignifiantes par rapport à ce qu'il avait enduré sans broncher avant. 

Aucun d'eux ne le jugeait. Duo était comme une roche creusée de l'intérieur. Et souvent, Wu Fei lui même se disait que d'eux tous, c'était Duo le plus solide. 

Lorsque Quatre entra dans la chambre, l'Américain était recroquevillé sur son lit, le regard étrangement fixe. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Ce regard figé ailleurs, si difficile à atteindre, perdu dans un passé de souffrances…  

_ Duo, appela doucement Quatre. Duo…

_ C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, la voix étrangement impersonnelle. C'est à cause de moi. 

_ Non, répliqua fermement Quatre. Tu te souviens de ce que Trowa et Heero ont dit ? Il allait de toute façon mourir. 

_ C'est à cause de moi. Il allait bien quand vous êtes partis. Il a mangé normalement. Son aile était cicatrisée. Ce matin il était mort. C'est parce que j'étais seul avec lui. Vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser seul avec lui. 

_ Ridicule, protesta Quatre. Duo, écoute…

_ C'est la malédiction Maxwell, murmura-t-il. Tous mourir…

_ Baka, fit la voix de Heero. 

Le Japonais entra sans prévenir, tenant quelque chose entre les mains. Il regarda Duo d'un air agacé et presque furieux. 

_ Tu nous fais perdre du temps avec tes histoires stupides, dit-il d'une voix sèche. 

Il entrouvrit les mains, laissant apparaître la tête brune d'un oiseau affolé. Quatre et Duo le regardèrent d'un air sidéré, et le garçon natté se mit presque à trembler. 

_ Impossible, murmura-t-il. 

_ Baka, répéta Heero, cette fois clairement agacé. Il dormait. Prends-le et mets-le dehors, maintenant. Il est temps de le relâcher et de toute façon on doit changer de refuge. 

_ Non ! cria presque Duo. Je ne dois pas le toucher ! 

_ Arrête tes bêtises, fit Heero, froid. 

Il lui prit les mains de force et en recouvrit l'oiseau. Duo ne bougeait pas les yeux écarquillés. "Va le libérer", répéta Heero sèchement. 

Duo courut presque à l'extérieur, suivi des quatre autres et dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, il ouvrit les mains. L'oiseau resta quelques secondes sur le bord des paumes, engourdi et surpris d'être soudain libre, puis déploya ses ailes et s'envola maladroitement avant de disparaître dans le ciel. 

Heero haussa les épaules puis rentra dans le refuge. Il avait une mission à préparer. 

Duo se tourna vers lui et le suivit du regard. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, et portaient même une étrange nuance de douceur inhabituelle. 

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le même oiseau. 

_Merci, Heero. _

Heero était quelqu'un avec qui il voulait passer sa vie. 

OWARI 


End file.
